kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Yi Hua Li
Yi Hua Li (李綺華, Li Yi Hua) is the daughter of a Hong Kong millionaire, a famous model, a student of Miyabigaoka High School and the fiance of Tenryū Arashiyama. Appearance Yi Hua is a very beautiful teenager of Chinese descent with long straight dark-colored hair and dark, round eyes. She is usually seen wearing the Miyabigaoka standard female uniform. In her past, she had a much shorter hairstyle and wore a thick pair of spectacles. In addition, she appeared to have stood with a hunch as well as dressed in oversize and unflattering clothing. Upon meeting Tenryū Arashiyama, who changed her entire appearance, she was called the "Miracle Model" in Hong Kong for her transformation. Personality Yi Hua at first appears to be a very sensitive individual, immediately bursting into tears upon Takumi Usui telling her and Tenryū that he doesn't wish to be close to them. Though she tosses the facade immediately after a photo is taking, suggesting a personality of vanity.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 68, Page 7 She has an elegant and bright aura around her. However, Yi Hua also appears to have an apologetic side, apologizing to the students in Seika High School for Tenryū's behavior during their visit.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 68, Page 24 This appears to be be partially rooted in her love for Tenryū. Plot Yi Hua Li is first seen from behind with Tenryū Arashiyama, saying that it's time to make Takumi Usui get along well with them. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 68 Page 2 When Misaki Ayuzawa, Sakura Hanazono and Shizuko Kaga make Takumi a visit at Miyabigaoka, Yi Hua Li and her fiancee appear. Tenryū introduces him and Yi Hua Li to them. Shizuko wonders if she saw her before and Sakura adds that she read about her in a fashion magazine. As Takumi says he doesn't want to get closer to them, Yi Hua Li immediately bursts into tears saying that that's mean. However, she tosses the facade immediately after a photo is taking. The photo is an evidence that they completed their "task" to befriend Takumi and it is send over to their parents. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 68 Page 8Later, Yi Hua Li apologizes for Tenryū's behavior. When Misaki asks her why she is with a pervert despite the fact that she is a famous model Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 68 Page 25 , she replies that that is because he is her fiancee as her family arranged his wedding with him even before she was born. Then Yi Hua Li claims that she is happy to love him and also to be loved by him Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 68 Page 26 and that also, he is the one who turned her into a beauty. Li tells them that he was the reason why she became a model. Showing them a picture of her old self, a gloomy and nerd-looking girl, and explains that he changed her looks as he discovered his talent. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 68 Page 27-28 Then she takes Tenryū and leaves as she has a photography session. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 68 Page 28 When Misaki and Takumi make a visit at Miyabigaoka, they spot Yi Hua Li and the other Miyabigaoka's Elite Group members walking. As Tomu comments on Tenryū, Yi Hua Li replies that it's fine for him to be like that and that she's the only one who knows his good qualities.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 72, Page 28 Later, when Misaki decides to head to Britain, Yi Hua Li along with the other members of Miyabigaoka Elite Group appear in order to teach Misaki how to converse in english, the manners of the high society, cultural knowledge of Britain and horse riding.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 74, Page 23 After seeing Misaki dancing, Yi Hua Li comments that "her english listening and writing skills are brilliant, but her convertional skills..." Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 18 She also tells Misaki to speak in English. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 32 Some time after, while Misaki is being made up by Tenryū, Yi Hua Li and Kaon are trying to review her about the basics famous shops. However , they can't start as Tenryū puts lipstick on her. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 76 Page 18 When Misaki is ready and doesn't aswer their questions, Yi Hua Li asks her what she have been doing all day. Misaki replies that even if it's natural to enter the shops in a department store for rich people, she has never entered one. Yi Hua Li is very suprised and asks her if there is such a thing. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 76 Page 19 Then Yi Hua Li excuses herself and leaves as it is time for gym. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 76 Page 20 Later, when Misaki arrives in England, she remembers Yi Hua Li telling her that since she had been learning English conversation diligently, she should put it into good use. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 78 Page 11Yi Hua Li also made a brief appearance when her fiancee is preparing Misaki for New Year's Eve. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 82 Page 18 Relationships Tenryū Arashiyama Tenryū is Yi Hua Li's fiancee. Though their marriage was arranged by their families even before she was born, the two appear to have mutual feelings for one another. Yi Hua Li claims that she is happy to love him and also to be loved by him. Tenryū was the one who changed her entire appearance. When asked why a beauty like her was with Tenryū, Yi Hua reveals that it was due to the effort he put into making her beautiful, knowing herself to be his masterpiece.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 68, Page 25-26 Quotes *(about Tenryū Arashiyama )"I'm really happy, to love him and also to be loved so much by him." Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 68 Page 26 *(about Tenryū Arashiyama) "I looked like this and yet he desperately tried to do something about it. This is partly the reason he's into beauty: to let everyone know that I'm his masterpiece." Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 68 Pages 27-28 *(about Tenryū Arashiyama)'' "It's fine for him to be like that...he can only love someone like me, no? I'm the only one who knows his good qualities."'' Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 72 Page 28 Trivia *The name Yi Hua Li means "beautiful plum flower". *Yi Hua Li is the Pinyin transliteration of Mandarin Chinese. *Before her introduction, Yi Hua Li made several brief appearances. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Miyabigaoka Students